Domino City 2020
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: AU – Domino City 2020 eight years after the world plunged into chaos. Yugi Mouto, a Queen of the dark world, solves an ancient Egyptian puzzle given to her by her grandfather, freeing a cruel pharaoh. Warnings: Genderswitch! OOC moments of course.
1. 1: Chaos World

Domino City 2020

Summary: AU – Domino City 2020 eight years after the world plunged into chaos. Yugi Mouto, a Queen of the dark world, solves an ancient Egyptian puzzle given to her by her grandfather, freeing a cruel pharaoh. Warnings: Genderswitch! OOC moments of course.

A/N: OMG! I finally got back into writing a YGO fic! Holy crap! Anyways… I hope you enjoy this one. I'm kind of on an idea surge!

Disclaimers: I do not own the YGO cast so don't sue me! Salamat! (Thank you!)

Prologue: Chaos World

It was the year 2020 where everything was chaos. Fires erupted, people were killed, mugged, and any other kind of crime. Crime rate has boosted in the past eight years. Anarchy ruled the streets with no form of government. Everyone was ruled by an organization as the strong preyed on the weak and the teachings of Darwinism soon took over and anarchy was no more. The courts no longer judged you it was now whoever you have wronged. If they wanted you dead for stealing their necklace, then you were going to be dead unless someone decides to stand up for you and lower your sentence.

Since then the days were safe while the nights… no one dared to venture out at night. They feared what was hidden in the darkness where crime was at its best.

Night was when the underworld rose to the surface and ruled with an iron fist.

-X-

Yugi Mouto was not one to spend time trying to fit in this high school life. She hated trying to fit in. She did not wear the trashy clothes girls now get to wear. In eight years since the world went into complete chaos, school uniforms were thrown out the window and anyone could wear what they want. Including businesses they wore whatever got you the job, who cares if you were good at it or not. Yugi opted for her work uniform. It was not a uniform per say just a black ensemble: black shirt, black fit pants, and a black long coat that reached to her knees. Everyone says she looks like a boss or something, but with her short stature, no one really bothered with her. She just kind of picked up what her cousin always wore. He did kind of rub off on her during the years they knew they were cousins.

Giggling interrupted her musings and she spotted the group of cheerleaders hovering around someone, the familiar mop of brown hair and the cold blue eyes glanced at her briefly. They sprouted a cry for help, but she just smirked at his misfortune. He gave her a glare and turned away with a small smirk on his face. He knew she would eventually get annoyed and come help him to get rid of the giggling girls.

Sure enough a few seconds later, Yugi stood up from her desk and made her way over to the crowd of girls. "Excuse me," Yugi said gently moving one girl to the side and straddled the brunette in his seat. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded from him.

"Nothing, dear, I was just having a polite conversation with these ladies," he responded.

"Oh? It did not seem like to me. Did it not occur to you that I was sitting in my seat and you did not come over to greet me-" she was cut off as a pair of lips descended on hers. She quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She briefly heard the girls shriek before shuffling away. Of course it did not stop him from continuing with the charade. Yugi found herself being lifted and her back on a desk as he continued his assault. She pushed him away and growled. "Seto Kaiba, I'm going to kill you," she let out quietly. He just smirked.

"Well it really has been awhile _cousin_." Seto stated and proceeded to continue but was stopped as the teacher entered the class room.

Yes it was morally wrong, but they were not blood related cousins. Seto was adopted by Gozeburo Kaiba as was his little brother. So it was not like they were really related or anything that was just disturbing. It was not uncommon anymore to keep anything in the family now. They just use it to keep the girls off of him, especially since he is the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Yugi could not wait until the bell rung to get out. She was tired of being here and felt like beating someone up.

-X-

Yugi Mouto stared out the window of her office. She fiddled with her Sais as she sat in silence. It was dark and there were no disturbances yet. Usually there was a small group of punks trying to take over her turf. Her eyes glanced over to her desk with a golden box with ancient Egyptian writing. It was given to her by her grandfather before he passed away. She had been trying to solve it, but it has been about eight years. It was as if no one wanted it to be solved. At least she was able to get a bit over half of it finished. She had about 4 pieces left.

_Ring! Ring! _Her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Yugi answered. She stayed silent listening to the other person ramble whatever it was about. Letting out a sigh, she hung up and stood up walking out of her office.

Yugi arrived at the outskirts of Domino City. This was where the upstart Ushio was. She heard he was causing trouble, trying to start something. Unluckily for him he was on the border between her turf and someone else's turf. On the other side of the street she spotted her best friend. She gave her a quick wave before walking over to her. Yugi gave the white-haired female a hug.

"Ryou, I see you've heard," Yugi stated.

"Yes I did. It seems this Ushio needs a quick lesson. I've noticed he's only gotten to the less strong groups around here," Ryou responded as they began walking to their destination. Yes Ushio was in for it, especially with Ryou. Ryou may seem shy and useless, but Ryou was not a queen of the underworld for nothing. She was ruthless and had no patients for certain things. Of course this was one of it. They finally reached their destination to find Ushio, an ugly brute, trying to recruit some members from Ryou's group. He was using force; Ryou did not like this one bit.

"What is going on here?" Ryou demanded. The ones huddled in the corner immediately bowed as their eyes fell on the two of them.

"It is none of your business girly, but I wouldn't mind taking you and your friend," the one she assumes Ushio said with a leer. Yugi and Ryou looked in disgust.

"It seems he doesn't know us at all Ryou," Yugi stated as a small smirk flitted across her lips.

"It seems so, Yugi," Ryou let out an even cruel smirk.

"It has been awhile since we've had some fun ne Ryou?" Yugi stated pulling out one of sais from out one of her hidden slots.

"We'll make a deal with you newbie, if you can take us down then we will give up; what do you say?" Ryou stated pulling out a dagger of her own.

Ushio just agreed thinking he could take them both down. Before he could even take out the gun from his pocket, he was pinned to the wall, two objects holding him up. All of a sudden Yugi was right in front of him. He had never seen someone move that fast. He did not take notice of his little group either running or huddling in freight. He was too busy fearing for his life. The amethyst eyes looking at him were staring at him as if looking right through him.

"Well, well Ushio, you sure did not put up much of a fight. Well considering that you don't know who we are… I'll introduce myself. My name is Yugi Mouto and I am known as the Queen of the East. I'm sure you've heard that title before. And my friend over there is known as Ryou Bakura, Queen of the South. You, my friend, just hit our borders. I'm sure you've heard of us yes? Just this once we'll let you go after a lesson. Luckily for you I do not want to deal with you right now… Probably should've said unluckily… Hey Ryou! You can have him now. He's all yours!" Yugi stated before walking off, not after grabbing her sai. Ryou took her place and smiled evilly. Ushio did not like the look.

"Today is a lucky day. I was getting bored sitting…" Ryou said.

Yugi heard screams echo throughout the quiet street. She noted Ryou was in a sadistic mood. Good thing too. Ushio won't be bothering them for quite some time. Reaching her office, she placed her coat on the coat hanger and sat down in her chair. Now she had nothing to do. She probably should have joined Ryou, but decided not to. Looking around her eyes landed on the puzzle again. She was itching to solve the damn thing. Opening the box, she quickly went to work on trying to fit the last few pieces in. After about an hour she finally had one piece left: The Eye of Horus. She smiled as she placed the last piece in place. She held it up in triumph. _Here grandpa, I finished it! _She thought to the heavens hoping her grandfather heard her wherever he was.

A few seconds later, Yugi dropped the puzzle as it glowed. She felt something surround her, it felt dark and sinister. Her hands automatically rested on the hilts of her sais and waited for the inevitable. Something or someone was here, whoever it was she was going to kick their ass. _There!_ She felt it, right in front of her! She quickly pointed the sai where she believed the person's neck was. The room was still dark, the puzzle growing dim with only the light of the moon shining on her, hiding whoever was in the shadows. She could see it coming closer. A dark chuckle reached her ears sending shivers down her spine, but she did not show it.

"I'd put that away little one. Little girls shouldn't be playing with such dangerous weapons."

She froze as she looked right into crimson eyes.

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well here's the prologue. Hope you guys like it!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted


	2. 2: The Cruel Pharaoh & Sadistic Thief

Domino City 2020

Part 1: The Cruel Pharaoh and the Sadistic Thief

"Who the hell are you? Yugi harshly demanded the man in front of her. She took a good look at him. She was surprised at his features, they almost matched hers with the tri-colored hair and almost the same shape except he was a man and she was a woman. He had only laughed at her and pushed her sai out of the way. He stood directly in front of her about a foot apart. Yugi hated having to stare up at him. "I'll ask you again, who the hell are you?"

He did not answer, instead, just stared at her, contemplating something. After a few seconds of silence, he let out an evil smirk.

"Well my dear, you can call me Yami, I'm sure it will be easier since it's in your language," Yami said caressing her cheek. Yugi slapped his hand away, but he grasped her wrist tight enough for her to not escape. Yugi stepped back trying to get some breathing room.

"Are you always this forward?" Yugi asked sarcastically trying to get him to let go. Yami just laughed.

"Well it has been awhile since I've delved in the pleasures of the flesh…" He leaned in closer.

"Sorry to burst your bubble pal, but don't think you can just-" she was cut off as warm lips covered hers. She tried pushing him away, but he just restrained both her arms and pinned her to her desk. She struggled to make him lose his grip but he still held her down pretty well. Growling in annoyance, Yugi bit his lip, finally making him stop kissing her.

Yami just smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It looks like you have fight in you. Hee hee, well I guess I'll stop for now. Remember guard that puzzle with your life and never take it off." He demanded before disappearing.

Yugi quickly stood up, whipping her head from side to side incase whatever that was came back. After a few seconds, she calmed down and glanced at the puzzle on the floor. She let out a glare at the object. It was the cause of all these new thing that seemed to appear. Deciding that it couldn't hurt, she slipped the puzzle around her neck and strode out of her office.

-X-

Yugi sighed softly as she was stirring awake. Something was off, but she was just too comfortable. She subconsciously shifted as something trickled across her arm. She swatted whatever it was that kept touching her. It was weird, but she decided to let it go. It was then that she woke up as something grasped her chest. She quickly tried to grab the knife under her pillow, only to find it not there. She dared to face her attacker but found herself staring into crimson eyes. She attempted to hit him, but he easily caught her punch and pinned to the bed, kneeling between her legs. Yugi glared as he smirked at her.

"This is an interesting position for you," he said.

"Get off me, whatever you are!" Yugi responded, struggling to get out of his grip. It just made him hold tighter. She just glared at him again.

"I am human too, you know. I told you my name, I suggest you get used to using it," he said before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Once I'm done with you, I'll have you screaming it." Yugi gasped in surprise before she glared as her stared at her.

"You sick fu-" she was cut off as his lips crushed hers in a bruising kiss.

Yugi clamped her lips shut but they were forced open. She slowly maneuvered her leg and swiftly knocked his side. It made him stop and pull away. She quickly rolled out of the bed and immediately reached for the gun sitting on the desk. She held it up and pointed it at him. His crimson eyes bored into hers. She got annoyed as he just chuckled.

"Who would have thought a woman getting the best of me," he stepped up and walked towards her. Yugi just kept it trained on him, unflinching. He stood right in front of the gun and grinned. "You think a mere toy is going to kill me?"

"It will. Now who the hell are you and where did you come from?" Yugi demanded of him. This person, whatever, just chuckled at her. Yami? She believed that was his name, just casually sat down on the bed again. She hated the pompous air that he basked in.

"If you must know, five thousand years ago, I was imprisoned in the puzzle and since you solved it, I was released." Yami stated. Yugi looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," she stated, dead panned. Yami just smirked at her.

"From what I have seen from your mind, I doubt many people dress like I do." Yami gestured to his attire. Yugi took a quick look before she thought about it.

"Prove it."

-X-

Ryou Bakura glanced up as the door to her office burst opened. She was surprised as a blur of black entered quickly. She was even more surprised as her friend Yugi sat in one of the chairs in front of her. She pushed aside whatever she was examining.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Ryou asked. She watched as the other chuckled in irony.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ryou cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Try me."

Yugi told her tale about what happened when she got back after she left Ushio for Ryou. Ryou could not believe this farfetched story. This was absurd and… she believed it. She recognized the symbol on Yugi's puzzle that she was wearing around her neck. When Yugi finished her story, Ryou took out the necklace she had been wearing. It made Yugi gasp in surprise.

"You mean…" Ryou nodded. With that Ryou threw the ring to the ground and repeatedly kicked it.

"Get out here, sadistic bastard," she stated. Yugi sweat dropped at her friend's actions. Ryou was still kind of a psycho, but they got along pretty well. Yugi was surprised as someone solidified right next to the ring. She took in his appearance. He looked like a demonic male version of Ryou, especially with that scar running down one of his eyes. "He looks like that but don't mind him, he's just a wimp." Ryou stated. Yugi smiled nervously at Ryou. She was more worried about her instead of the spirit or person or whatever.

"Stupid bitch, what did you do that for?" he yelled. Ryou just looked at him.

"I can do what I want. Call me a bitch again I dare you." Ryou responded glaring at him. Ryou did not take being called a bitch kindly.

"Maa… Ryou, you can maim him later…" Yugi stated trying to pacify her friend.

"Don't defend me, little girl. I can take care of this bitch myself," the man said. Yugi's eye twitched.

"Little girl…" she was about to throw him a punch but was pulled back and held down. Before she could slug the person, she recognized him.

"Thief, it seems you managed well," Yami said, a smirk gracing his features. It just made the other smirk in response.

"Pharaoh," the thief greeted with an identical smirk. Before they could ask questions, Yugi's phone rang. She quickly answered knowing it was one of her subordinates. The group was silent as they heard the one sided conversation and a few angry growls. Yugi shut the phone before beginning to walk out.

"Yugi! Where are you going?" Ryou asked curiously. Yugi stopped short of the door and turned her head. Ryou semi-recoiled at her friend's expression.

"Jou's in trouble," was all she said before quickly running out of the building. The Pharaoh quickly sprinted after her just so he would not be too far from the puzzle. Ryou sighed before running after them too with the Thief not too far behind.

When the three arrived, Yugi was faring well enough while defending an injured blond. The Pharaoh's red eyes watched as the female who freed him quickly took down opponents as they came after her despite her exhaustion. He watched her fluid movements noticing her strength and power. His awe quickly turned into anger as an assailant marred her cheek. She was soon overpowered and brought down accepting a few hits, combined with exhaustion, it wore her down. His forehead glowed with the Eye of Ra. It was only the Thief who noticed bringing a sadistic smirk to his features. The Thief quickly grasped Ryou's wrist before the female could run and help her fellow ruler. Red eyes turned to meet his brown ones.

"Thief, aren't your monsters hungry?" Yami stated with an equal sadistic smirk on his face.

"My Pharaoh it has been five thousand years. They have missed many meals," the Thief answered. Yami quickly walked forward.

"I guess it is time we fed them."

The Thief turned to his female counterpart, bring her hand to his lips. "Allow me my queen to take care of these plebeians that have wronged you." He gave her hand a soft kiss before following his fellow in arms.

"Bakura what are you going to do?" Ryou called out to him. The Thief turned to give her a sadistic smile.

"Oh, you'll see."

Ryou did see. She shivered as a different air surrounded the area. It made her uneasy and goose bumps appear on her skin. Then the world seemed to shift and it became a bit darker, the feeling turned sinister and eviler. She watched as the man, who she believed Yugi called him Yami, quickly took down the ones kicking Yugi on the ground while breaking their bones. Ryou slightly cringed at the cracking noises they made. She watched as Yami made them beg for their lives until he said a couple of words and the assailants slumped over. He made a motion to Bakura to take care of the rest. Ryou looked on in horror as a huge bug-like monster appeared and proceeded to tear apart and devour the group that came to attack them.

Limbs were torn and thrown apart while blood ran like the rivers onto the cement.

Yugi stared in equal horror as she saw the bug tearing through all the henchmen that were not a part of their organization. She watched as Yami too summoned a monster that looked like a skeletal mammoth. It stomped on the other half of the group that the bug did not get to and proceeded to eat them. It was horrifying but she could not look away. After getting a hold of herself she glanced at the man that stood in front of her. There was only one thing that ran through her mind… What has she freed? She could not help herself…

"What are you?" Yugi breathe out softly but did not get unheard of. Red ruby eyes stared down into her violet eyes. She could not move as he leaned down, his face mere inches from hers. She felt his hand caress her cheek. He leaned closer, his warm breath touching her ear.

"Don't worry, my queen, they are being punished for marring your beauty," he said before looking back into her shocked eyes. He brushed his finger against the cut and it gradually disappeared. He stood before walking over to the skeletal mammoth. Yugi felt her cheek to notice no cut there. She stared in shock after the person she released from his prison all she could think of was 'What had she done?' She briefly heard a voice call to her but then a sharp pain hit her and she descended into darkness.

Ryou ran to her checking to see if she was still breathing and sighed in relief. Then she took out her phone and dialed Kaiba's number requesting him to come and pick up Jou with a doctor. She just hung up immediately not explaining why. Ryou also made sure Jou was okay and was not in critical condition. He too was unconscious, probably when the goons managed to get the upper hand. Luckily Yugi got here in time to stop them from doing something drastic. Ryou was wondering who would send these goons, especially at this hour. She noticed a shadow looming over her, making her look up. She held Yugi protectively while shielding Jou at the same time even in her sitting position. She would try and fight them off if need be.

Bakura chuckled at his counterpart's behavior.

Ryou felt a sharp pain at the back of her head before blacking out.

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well here's chapter 2. I've looked it over several times to make sure I wanted the story to go this way so sorry for leaving an evil cliffy and posting so late! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	3. 3: The Dueling Tournament

Domino 2020

Part 3: The Dueling Tournament

Yugi groaned in pain as she fully woke. Surprisingly she did not feel sore as she usually did. Looking at her surroundings, she realized that she was in Ryou's place. She wondered how she had gotten here. A few moments later, last night's events came back to her. She gasped in surprise as the horrifying images came to her. She rushed out of bed to realize that it was a bad idea as she had a big headache. Yugi held onto the bed for support and closed her eyes trying to dispel the headache. The door opened she looked up to see a bane of her existence standing there. She glared right into his red eyes. All she got in return was an evil smile.

"Oh you're finally awake," Yami said before approaching her. He was amused as she tried to be defensive and keeping a good distance. "You should lay down. After all you did suffer a severe beating." She growled at him.

"Get out." She demanded. Yami just chuckled.

"Aren't you worried about your friends?" he asked casually as he sat down regally on the bed. Yugi glared at him.

"What have you done with them?" she demanded from him.

"Are you willing to pay for the information?"

"Pay?"

"Yes, pay. Did you think you could have something without giving anything in return?" Yami sautered up to her making Yugi back up and look up at him. She scowled before sidestepping him and went for her phone.

"I'll find out myself then."

Before Yugi could dial Ryou's number, there was a knock at her door. She put her phone down on the bed to answer the door. Yami followed behind her. It was then he sensed it. Whoever or whatever was at the door was emitting shadow magic. Before Yugi could answer, Yami stopped her and pulled her back answering for her. Outside someone left a white box, but Yami can sense the shadow magic surrounding it. He quickly erected a shield around it just in case it was something unpleasant. He opened the box making sure that he was ready to protect his psudo-host, but all he saw was a thin circular object. He had no idea what it was. Before he could ponder it, Yugi quickly grabbed it and went to play it in the living room. Yami casually followed and watched as the box showed some static before a face appeared on the screen to greet them.

"Pegasus!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hello little Yugi," Pegasus said as if he was speaking to her. She wanted to punch his face so bad. Yami stood next to her feeling the shadows surrounding them. Yugi was unaware of it but he could see her fighting to stay awake. "You look a little ruffled. Did I send this at a bad time?" she scowled angrily at the screen. Yugi stared. It was as if he was talking to her through the TV. "Why yes I am, little Yugi. You see I managed to discover something that would be used to grant my wish. When I found out you had something I wanted I decided to visit you, although a bit far."

"Bastard, what the hell do you want?" she said to him, finding it weird that she was talking straight to the screen but put it aside from her sudden fatigue and to get it over with.

"I'll be quick; you do not look so well. I'm hosting a tournament on my island. I provided you with star chips and the gloves. It's your invitation. Hope to see you there and the spirit too. Ta ta!" The screen turned black.

Yugi stared for a moment before looking at the man she freed from the puzzle. He was not staring back at her; he was still glancing at the blank TV screen. When he made no move to talk, she quickly examined the contents again. There was only one glove but not another one for Yami to enter. She wondered how that was going to be possible. She could sneak him on board. Shaking her head, she decided to figure it out for the next few days before the boat leaves.

-X-

Two days later Yugi made it to the boat and grimaced as she noticed a few other groups there. They were going to be annoying. She could already see the headache coming.

"_Want me to get rid of them?" _the Pharaoh asked through their mind link. It took Yugi a bit to get used to it, but she got the hang of it.

"_Yeah, if they start talking too much," _she said noting the happy maniacal feeling she was getting from the spirit. She managed to work something out with this perverted evil spirit. They trained vigorously between switching bodies as they fought. That way if one was tired the other could take over. Great advantage but she had to get her revenge. No one was going to stop her.

Yugi went around the ship hoping to find some peace and quiet. Of course she ran into a few annoying rivals like Weevil, creepy bug kid, and some other dude. She quickly got away from them and went to make it to her room. She found out they were sharing rooms, hopefully it was somebody she can tolerate. Entering, she found that the person was already there. Her eyes traveled to the figure lying leisurely on the bed. Relief flooded her as she noticed the familiar white hair of her fellow ruler. Unfortunately she was in a mischievous mood. Slowly approaching the other bed she got into position ready to scare.

"I know that it's you Yugi," her companion stated, which made Yugi curse.

"Ryou, fancy meeting you here," Yugi said sarcastically.

"Of course. Pegasus contacted you too?" she asked.

"Bastard. I will enjoy ripping him to shreds!" Yugi stated while clenching her fists.

"So who should we 'run' into first?"

"That slimy bug Weevil."

"Haha, he bug you more? I'm hoping for the eliminator that will be there. Quickest way to get all ten chips."

"Only you Ryou."

"Oh Yugi, you know you love me. So, want to give them a taste of what to expect from us? I heard there was this nice practice arena above here." Yugi smirked.

"Oh you know me so well, Ryou."

-X-

The boat arrived at a secluded island, which was known to be Duelist Island. Pegasus owned it and was housing the competition here. Yugi and Ryou calmly stepped out into the island looking like the professionals they were. Everyone stared when they walked by either in awe or contempt. Either way Yugi and Ryou did not care. They approached the clearing where Pegasus was going to give his speech.

Pegasus examined the crowd. He grinned as he spotted the tri-colored hair among them. Everything was going to plan. He took the mike and began his speech.

-X-

Yugi and Ryou looked bored. Glancing around, they shrugged off all the competition. None of them would be a match except for probably the Eliminator. But first thing was first, they needed to eliminate the 'slimy bug'. Yugi smirked when they were released to scatter and take down as many opponents as possible. Ryou sighed before following. She was not going to do anything until they found the eliminator.

"There you are Yugi Mouto!" Speaking of said 'slimy bug'…

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry about the very long delay everyone. I have been very busy with work and other things. Anyways I thank everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate them.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


End file.
